


Кошмары

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Russian, eso round 1, prompt: quote
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Во снах скрывается правда.





	Кошмары

**Author's Note:**

> с любовью от команды РейКога!
> 
> песни: Missio - The Darker The Weather The Better The Man  
> Monsters of Folk - His Master's Voice

***

_**"Пёсик~"** _

  
_В голосе сквозит насмешка, и ты буквально видишь перед собой, как Он ехидно ухмыляется, обнажая острые клыки._  
_Такие же острые, как и Его слова._

_Слушай голос хозяина, Кога._  
_Слушай Его голос, словно это единственный существующий в мире звук._

_Словно этот звук и есть весь твой мир._

_Ты давно прекратил пытаться выйти отсюда. Да и какая разница?_  
_Ты ведь знаешь, что всё равно вернёшься сюда одной цели ради._

_Слушать голос хозяина._

**_"Пёсик."_ **

_Интонации меняются, и ты вздрагиваешь, ожидая подвоха. Обычно после такого тона тебя связывали или высмеивали, тем самым наказывая за глупые промахи._  
_Сейчас же ничего не происходит._

_Запись заедает, и ты тянешь руку, чтобы выключить проигрыватель._  
_Но не выключаешь._  
_Ты неотрывно смотришь на пластинку, мысленно молясь о том, чтобы она сломалась, вот прямо сейчас._  
_Будет неплохо, если кусок потолка внезапно обвалится прямо на чёртову технику. Тогда ты сможешь уйти отсюда._

_Тогда ты не будешь слушать голос хозяина._

_Твоё сердце на секунду сковывает страх._

**_"Кога."_ **

_Ты щуришься, прижимая уши к голове и сам сжимаясь в комок._  
_Ты не можешь прочитать эмоции, которые Он вкладывает, называя тебя по имени, но чувствуешь, как вокруг твоей шеи затягивается поводок._  
_Тебе не нравится то, что ты испытываешь, но и сбежать ты не можешь._

_Не можешь?_

_Не хочешь._

_Тебе однозначно не нравится слушать голос твоего хозяина._

_Ты запускаешь запись снова._

***

Кога открывает глаза и смотрит на белый потолок, прислушиваясь к тихому скулежу спящего Леона.  
В голове эхом разносится голос вампирского ублюдка, и Оогами жмурится, потирая глаза.

Этот сон преследует его месяц.

Он мог бы сходить к врачу и попросить выписать ему каких-нибудь снотворных.  
Мог бы репетировать до изнеможения, чтобы сразу отключаться.

Мог бы.

Кога чувствует, словно на его шее затягивается ошейник.

И этот ошейник затягивает он сам.

***

_Голова разрывается от боли, и ты хочешь спрятаться в свой гроб, где будет темно и тихо._

_Но ты знаешь, что не имеешь на это никакого права._

_Тебя окружают твои зеркальные отражения, и ты смотришь в собственные глаза._

_Что ты хочешь увидеть в них, Рей?_

_Злость?_  
_Печаль?_  
_Боль?_  
_Разочарование?_

_Глазницы твоих отражений пусты._

_И сам ты тоже пуст в душе._

_Отражения синхронно склоняют голову набок и ухмыляются тебе._  
_Ты привык видеть собственную ухмылку в зеркале, но сейчас впервые замечаешь, насколько пугающе это выглядит._

_Ты далёк от религии, и в сказки ты давно не веришь._  
_Но сейчас ты просишь, почти умоляешь, чтобы это закончилось._

_И Он слышит твои молитвы._

_Раздаётся громкий бас гитары, и зеркала трескаются. Твои отражения сжимаются, хватаясь за голову, и в какой-то момент ты понимаешь, что делаешь то же самое._  
_Мелодия становится громче, быстрее, яростнее, и зеркала разбиваются, осыпая тебя осколками._

_Наступает тишина._

_Ты чувствуешь на своей шее чьё-то горячее дыхание._

_Ты поднимаешь голову и сталкиваешься взглядом с огромным серым волком._

_Его ярко жёлтые глаза отливают золотом, и ты пытаешься найти в себе силы отвернуться, чтобы Он не заметил, что ты пуст внутри._

_Волк чувствует твоё желание и скалится, рычит, словно осуждая твою трусость._  
_Ты уже слышишь, как Он орёт на тебя, активно размахивая руками, и настороженно щурится, наблюдая за твоими действиями._

_Милый пугливый волчонок._

_Тебе хочется погладить его по шерсти, поблагодарить за помощь, но волк пятится и озлобленно рычит._  
_Ты замечаешь вокруг Его шеи цепь._

_Конец этой цепи в твоей руке._

_Ты думаешь о том, что тебе стоит отбросить цепь и отпустить волка, чтобы он доверился тебе, но тебя что-то останавливает._

_Тебе страшно._

_Если ты сейчас отпустишь его, он сбежит._  
_Ты останешься один._

_Непроизвольно ты сжимаешь цепь в руке крепче._  
_Волк рычит и припадает к земле._

_И внезапно Он начинает громко выть._

***

Рей открывает глаза и смотрит на чёрную крышку гроба, прислушиваясь к тихому шёпоту близнецов в кабинете.  
В голове эхом разносится громкий протяжный вой, и Сакума жмурится, потирая глаза.

Этот сон преследует его месяц.

Он мог бы сходить к врачу и попросить выписать ему каких-нибудь снотворных.  
Мог бы репетировать до изнеможения, чтобы сразу отключаться.

Мог бы.

Рей чувствует, как постепенно сходит с ума.

И сводит с ума себя он сам.

***

Когда они обнимаются за кулисами после выступления, что-то меняется.

Словно парализующий их страх наконец отступил.

Кога утыкается в шею брюнета и чувствует, как невидимый ошейник развязывается..  
Рей мягко проводит рукой по коротким волосам парня и чувствует, как он выпускает невидимую цепь из руки и головная боль отступает.

_**В их головах наконец наступает тишина.**_


End file.
